


Leader Heisting

by purplefox



Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [23]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daybreakers 2020, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akira's addicted to this and that's fineDaybreakers 2020Week 3 Heist Protagonist/Akira
Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652734
Kudos: 6





	Leader Heisting

“I don’t know what to say.” Akira admitted as he watched the target. “Except that I guess that our lives will never be boring. They can never be boring. Not with all these things happening and all these curious things emerging right before our eyes.” His eyes bounced over the target before he melted back among the library shelves.

Morgana shifted in his bag and he knew the cat was peering out at the man that had been scanning the shelves and picking books up and placing them back down. “Some you can tell with a little poking.” Akira admitted. “But he’s good at hiding.”

“Not that good.” Morgana muttered. “His name ended up on the page remember?” His whiskers brushed Akira’s cheek. Akira had to fight back a smile as he turned his gaze to the rain falling outside of the public library. A strange place for a target to claim but then again Kamoshida had claimed the school as if he paid rent on it. “What do you think his words are? Since he has to have a palace by now.”

“We haven’t began to try all the words that could lead us in but we know that we’re pretty close.” Akira’s eyes swept the man’s back before he gave a glance to the frosted windows of the library. “We can’t stay here too long. He never stays long in the first place and the others will be waiting soon.”

“What time did you even say to meet?” Morgana muttered. His fur brushed Akira but Akira wasn’t bothered. “We can’t leave the others waiting for very long. How many tails do Ann and Ryuji have now?”

“But Ann’s pretty good at shaking tails. Ryuji too.” Akira smiled as he noted the book the target slid back onto the shelf. He had to time it well enough but he was able to pick up the book as the target rounded the corner. “But I think I have a good idea what our target thinks his haven as.”

“Going to let me in on it?” Morgana’s tail wrapped around his head neck as the cat balanced for a better look at the book. “And at least we’re certain that he had projected onto the library. I have no idea why. He isn’t that important in this place; he uses it like everyone else right?”

“Sort of.” Akira slid the book back onto the shelf before he slid around the shelves. The last thing that he wanted was the target getting too far away. He had a fairly good idea about where the target was going to go from here and he wanted to check before he met up with the others. “But someone like him who values their own importance? Sometimes it’s about what they think about the place more than what they mean to it.”

“Someone’s getting the hang of this.” Morgana slid back into Akira’s school bag. “And that reminds me Joker. What do you think this palace is going to have? Madarame had lots of valuable stuff that worked out for us.”

“I just know that we’ll clean him out.” Akira ducked his head as he brought out his umbrella. He melted into the crowd a good few steps behind the target. “And at the end of it all will be the treasure we seek. I can’t wait to find it.”

X

“I’m a little weirded out.” Ryuji pointed out as he looked around. “That you looked at a library, looked at our target and thought ‘well what could this weirdo be?’ A freaking goddamn.” He paused. “What the actual hell is this place?” His voice bounced around and Akira grinned. His wink at Ryuji only earned him an eyeroll.

“This is a mausoleum.” Yusuke’s voice bounced around as he glanced around. “And considering how well kept all of this is I’m supposing that this rather large area will have plenty of patrols. Someone has to relight those candles.” Akira watched the way that Yusuke’s mask turned to the large structures. “There’s something strange about these pillars.”

“Passageways. Some I bet will lead nowhere. There may just be a map or two.” Akira rolled his shoulders as he glanced to the ceiling. “What I do know is that this isn’t anything new for us. We just have to find the treasure the same as we always do. Find shadows, map out a path. Find us safe places and learn more about our target as we go along.” He used his sight as he neared a torch. He just had to lift it and the wall rumbled. “Palaces are mysterious things, aren’t they?”

“Looking cool Joker.” Ann was the first to peer into the path the wall revealed. “I’m guessing that going through the front door would have been a bad idea. Not that I mind. Let’s peek about first see if we can’t dig up a map or some information.”

“Exactly.” Morgana was next to peer into the path. “Fox was right about patrols. We only have so much time before those patrols come our way. We need a map and we need to know where the treasure is.”

“I get the feeling.” Ryuji sighed. He placed his arm against the wall. “That the place that we’ll be going? Will be down. Madarame and Kamoshida the whole place said going all the way up! This? Man it’s a… tomb? Bunch of tombs Underground??”

“It’s going to be something to explore for certain.” Akira murmured as he let Yusuke and Ryuji slide into the pathway. “We have to keep our eyes open.” His were already open. His blood was pumping. He was ready for the next hunt and he was looking for the treasure. He was addicted to this work now.

“Some eyes are better than some.” Ann gave him a pointed look at him before she glanced at Yusuke. She took the first step down the narrow path and Akira grinned as Morgana fell into step. Next was Yusuke and then he glanced at Ryuji as he followed. Behind them the pathway sealed.

X

“What the hell is this.” Ryuji’s hand was tight on Akira’s shoulder as they peered down. Deep below them flowed a river of gold. Akira was actually impressed. Deep in the middle of the river of gold was a small rock and he could see a trapdoor. “That’s the treasure room? More pirate than anything else.”

“You might have a point there.” Ann huffed. “So? We need to get that flow of gold to stop before we send the letter to the target. “Joker?”

“Leader?” Morgana looked up at him. Akira pushed forward a bit to let his eyes sweep about. The entire thing looked so perfect. The best defences but he was not deterred. If anything, this set up excited him. He gave the others a grin and when they grinned back he gave the river of gold another look.

“We.” He told them softly. “Are going to find a way down there and then we’re getting the treasure as soon as possible.” The jobs? What a rush.


End file.
